des profondeurs
by ylg
Summary: X-Club:: Des secrets de la pensée inavouables de Dr Nemesis, remontés à la surface par le truchement de cette ridicule étoile de mer ! Edit, ajout d'une seconde ficlet : Ridicule étoile de mer qui a quand même son intérêt. Quelque part. ::gen::
1. tout au fond

**Titre : **Des profondeurs...  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **X-Club  
**Personnages : **' Dr Nemesis' James Bradley (et l'étoile de mer)  
**Genre : **de gen à crack  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« prise d'otage » d'après 31 jours (14 mars '14)  
**Prompt : **Pi-Day  
**Nombre de mots : **355

oOo

Dire ce que l'on pense et penser ce que l'on dit sont deux versants complémentaires de la vérité.  
James Bradley se flatte de pratiquer les deux. Depuis le temps qu'il est en vie, qu'il agit pour la science et chasse les criminels, il ne s'embarrasse plus d'hypocrisie depuis longtemps. Il sait ce qu'il fait, et si les imbéciles ne comprennent pas, tant pis pour eux.  
Il est vrai qu'il fait montre d'une une manière bien à lui de présenter la vérité, parfois. Ça n'est pas de la mauvaise foi. C'est simplement qu'il n'est pas au même niveau que le commun des petits cerveaux !

Du moins… Ça, c'était jusqu'à l'épisode de l'étoile de mer. À l'aide d'un organe nouveau non encore identifié entré en résonance avec ses synapses, ce spécimen se mêle de révéler au monde extérieur ce qu'il ne tenait pas à lui dire.  
…Et prouve que non, Dr Nemesis ne dit pas tout ce qu'il pense… et que lui-même ne comprend pas ce qu'il improvise. Il ne pense même pas tout ce qu'il dit !

Le voilà contraint, par une saleté d'échinoderme mutant qui tient son cuir chevelu soudé sous ses ampoules ambulacraires et sa dignité par la même occasion, de surveiller ses pensées. Ses pensées ! Le fruit de son cerveau, son être et sa raison… Face à des subordonnés qui n'en vaudraient pas la peine !  
(Quoi que… ça serait si bien d'être un peu mieux reconnus par eux.  
- Mais tais-toi !)

Lui, le plus grand génie de cette époque et peut-être bien de la suivante, tenu en laisse et obligé de surveiller pas juste ce qu'il dit, ça serait trop facile, mais carrément ce qu'il pense ?  
La situation frise le ridicule, sans parler de sa coiffure. Laquelle, à la limite, peut se dissimuler sous son fidèle fedora. Mais son cerveau à la merci d'un organisme inférieur, même muté ? Il touche le fond. Le fond du fond. Les abysses d'où sont issus les polluants mutagènes, et les tréfonds de la pysché malade qui les a relâchés sur ce plan de réalité. Oh, et il continue à creuser !


	2. remontée

**Titre : **Soupape de sécurité  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **X-Club  
**Personnages : **'Dr Nemesis' James Bradley et son étoile de mer  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **« appels à l'aide » + contrainte accessoire « combat » pour 31 jours (18 avril '14)  
**Nombre de mots : **360

oOo

James Bradley n'admettra jamais mener un combat intérieur. Pour tout le monde, lui y compris, il est au-dessus de ça. Il est le meilleur scientifique de son rayon et il le sait. Ça fait de lui un connard prétentieux. Parce qu'il a des standards à tenir… Il n'a droit ni au doute ni à l'erreur. Ni devant les autres, ni devant lui-même.  
Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il sait ce qu'il dit. Son mode de fonctionnement est facile à comprendre, le jargon technique et ampoulé dont il émaille à l'envi son discours, normalement non. Tellement sûr d'être au-dessus de tout le monde, il s'isole de ses pairs.

S'il est un génie capable d'évoluer sans cesse sur le plan scientifique, en avance sur son temps, il reste un produit de l'époque qui l'a vu naître, grandir, puis se retirer du monde régulier pour se faire justicier clandestin. Socialement, il a toujours été en déphasage avec la norme.  
C'est plus facile de dire qu'il s'est volontairement éloigné du commun du peuple que de reconnaître qu'il subit la mise à l'écart de la part des autres qui le tiennent pour anormal. Il démontera quiconque osera dire le contraire.

Et puis voilà cette étoile de mer télépathe qui se greffe à son scalp et à ses pensées refoulées et qui lance à tout va ses idées les plus folles. C'est sa propre voix intérieure qui tout à coup, se met à le contredire en public. Et à dévoiler des facettes moins reluisantes de son être. Faire des aveux de faiblesse. Appeler à l'aide, réclamer attention, amitié, voire même amour…  
Passés les stades rapides de colère, de déni et de marchandage inutile, il est bien forcé de faire avec. Et pire encore, de reconnaître la véracité des propos qui lui échappent par ce biais. De se réconcilier avec lui-même.

Le formidable Docteur Nemesis souffre de nombreux défauts de personnalité, le plus important étant son arrogance. Corollaire, il se trouve incapable d'exprimer des regrets, des excuses, ou de la bienveillance sincère.  
Alors, l'étoile de mer télépathe comme soupape de sécurité pourra peut-être l'aider à affronter un problème, le premier pas étant d'admettre sa nécessité ?


End file.
